


Beware!

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Subverted Trope, Trope Inversion, anti-trope, dan and phil funny, dan and phil humor, dan and phil vampire, phan!vampire, vampire, vampire bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Dan and Phil take in a horror movie and, as usual, Dan hides behind his hands the entire time.  Walking home, the pair encounters a  vampire bat that seems determined to take a bite out of Dan.This work was written for the PhanFic Flash Fest Subverted Tropes challenge!





	Beware!

Dan pushed Phil against the tree. Phil struggled, but Dan’s vampire strength held his body firm against the trunk of the tall oak. 

“No!” Phil begged, “Please!” 

Dan only smiled, baring his sharp incisors. 

Phil’s screams for help went unheard in the depths of the rainy forrest night. 

Dan’s eyes dilated as he licked his cherry red lips. 

“You,” he inhaled, “are going to be delicious!”

 

Earlier that night, Phil Lester, a man of thirty-one years, had been out at a movie with his twenty-seven year old friend, Dan Howell. It was a horror movie and Dan had been frightened and sat with his eyes covered for most of the movie. Dan hated jump scares, and this movie had been full of them. Long build ups, then silence as the characters relaxed a bit, then out of nowhere, the pick axe carrying felon appeared. Dan’s screams were louder than the rest of the audience’s cries and Phil just giggle. 

Phil also got startled, but he loved it. He loved the thrill of adrenaline as it raced through his veins. More than that, he loved having his best friend jump and grab his arm repeatedly throughout the film.

Walking home, Phil gently teased Dan. “You,” he said, “were ridiculous tonight!” 

“Hey, I wasn’t that bad!” Dan replied. “And you jumped as well, I saw you!” 

“Your screams echoed through the theatre!” Phil laughed. “I think you broke the sound barrier!”

“Phil, how many times must we… OUCH!” Dan suddenly cried, waving his arms around and turning frantically in circles. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Something bit me, see it? Oh my God, it’s flying!”

Phil looked up and saw a small bat zooming in at Dan, searching for flesh for it’s next bite. 

Phil rushed up and began to swat it away and after several frantic moments, the bat flew off. 

Dan sat down on the ground and pulled his hand away rom his neck. 

“I’m bleeding! I’ve got rabies!”

“You don’t have rabies,’ Phil said, calmly. “But we should get you to hospital.”

Dan stood up and said, “I don’t feel very well. It seems like the stars and the streetlights are so bright all of a sudden.”

“Come on, let’s catch a cab,” Phil said, putting his arm around Dan’s waist and leading him towards the road.

After a few steps, Dan suddenly pushed Phil away. 

“Run.” 

“What?”

“I can’t help it, Phil. Run!”

“Dan, you just need to…”

Dan lashed out and pushed Phil to the ground violently. His eyes were no longer Dan’s eyes. They seemed to glow a light brown, and there was no kindness in them. Not anymore.

Phil screamed, and ran as fast as he could towards the forrest. 

 

Against the tree, Phil struggled and cried. Dan leaned in and sunk his teeth into Phils fleshy neck. He began to drink as Phil screamed in pain and terror. 

Suddenly, Dan broke away, leaving Phil to drop to the ground.

“OMG. You taste terrible. Your blood is disgusting, “ Dan said as he slowly walked away.

Phil scrambled up and ran out of the forrest, never to see Dan again. 

 

Afterward:

Phil Lester continues to make YouTube videos, always wearing his trademark turtleneck sweater, even in the summer months. Some fans speculate it is because of a hickey scar, but Phil never addresses the questions. 

Dan Howell now works the night shift at a bat breeding facility in New Haven, Connecticut.


End file.
